


There's a New Gene in Town

by Anonymous



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Intentional bad art, Teyla Being Awesome, stop touching things, you're going to blow us all up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone with a stronger gene than John's is recruited to Atlantis.  John is not amused.  Teyla's going to kick both of their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a New Gene in Town

[](http://imgur.com/BpRxIZT)

**Author's Note:**

> Castle is shown larger than the others because his gene is bigger. It's a pictorial representation. Or something like that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's A New Gene In Town - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329043) by [Dracothelizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard)
  * [There's A New Gene In Town (And His Name Is Castiel) - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332577) by [Dracothelizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard)




End file.
